Such transport supports are used in order to support any type of object to processing stations, in order to process the objects along a transport path. Typical applications, for example, can be seen in a printing machine, in which, by means of a transport support in this application, at least one printable object is transported, in order to feed it to individual stations for processing. Processing stations can be printing units (rotary printing, screen printing, etc.), as well as processing stations for curing of paints, checking of imprints, stations for insertion of printable objects into the transport supports, and also removal from them, etc.